Insanity, Thy Name is Yugioh!
by Luinil Bluestar
Summary: chappie 7 & 10 UP! Hey, it's me Wingzero with a different name. Anywho, I'm here with scenes from my fic, Yugi's Little Secrets. -.- And if you don't like yaoi, don't bother R&R. I hope I don't get locked out again. . So shhhhhhh!
1. Chapter 1

Wingzero: I decided to start another fic. This will contain the bloopers from all of my fics. Hope you like it. 

DS: They had better. 

Wingzero: *playfully slaps her yami* You'll scare them away. 

DS: ………………

Ray: Will it have any from your Beyblade fics? 

Wingzero: Of course it would, but I don't know if I should put it into a separate fic. 

Tyson: This can't be good. 

Max: I thinks it's fun!

Wingzero: Now, why can't you be more like Max??

Kai: Because we're concerned for our safety. 

Wingzero: Then I'll make a separate fic for Beyblade!!!

Tyson & Kai: O.O AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblade. Never did, never will. What a shame!

Scene: ~ Poles & Hikaris Wheee!!!!! ^-^~

Yugi: *runs towards his house crying*

Seto: *walks around minding his own business*

Yugi: *runs into a pole* @_@

Seto: And I thought that was a yami thing. 

Scene: ~Uhhh, am I in this scene?~

Yugi: *runs towards his house crying*

Seto: *no where to be seen*

Yugi: *stops and taps his foot*

Seto: *sleeping on a nearby bench*

Wingzero: SETO!!!

Seto: ACK!!! *falls off the bench with a loud THUD!!!*

Scene: ~Random Beyblade characters~

Yugi: *runs towards his house crying*

Tyson: *wanders onto the set*

Yugi: *runs into Tyson*

Wingzero: TYSON!!! *chases Tyson off the set*

Tyson: I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T KNOW!!! REALLY!!! *runs for his life*

Scene: ~Was that in the script?~

Yugi: *pulls off the pillow and blows a raspberry*

Yami: Say it, don't spray it!

Yugi: ……………….. Is that even in the script?

Scene: ~The many uses of glue. --~

Yugi: …………….

Yami: Well, Aibou……..

Yugi: *muffled* I'm stuck to the pillow!

Yami: Oi! 

Bakura: *snickers while holding a bottle of glue behind his back*

Scene: ~Yugy, gay? Whoever knew?~

Yugi: Yami.

Grandpa: O_o My grandson is gay!!!

Yugi: I'm half girl. 

Grandpa: I knew that. 

Scene: ~MINE!!!!~

Yugi: Yami. 

Tea: *storms onto the set and goes to strangle Yugi*

DS: *runs onto the set, knocks Tea out, and drags the unconscious annoying dancer off set*

Grandpa: O_o

Yugi: ^_______^

Scene: ~Get a clue. .~

Yugi: Yami. 

Grandpa: Self-centered!!

  
Everyone else: -_-;;;

Scene: ~Never saw that coming.~

Yugi: Pegasus.

Grandpa: *faints* @_@

Yami: O.O WHAT!!!!

Everyone else: .

Scene: ~Please read the script!!!~

Yugi: *surfs the net*

Yami: We were looking all over for you. Why did you leave?

Yugi: I needed to check my e-mail. 

Wingzero: That's not in the script. 

Scene: ~Ooooo, pretty colors.~

Yugi: *surfs the net*

Yami: We were looking all over for you. Why did you leave?

Yugi: *ignores Yami*

Joey: Hey, Yug. Your line. *pokes Yugi*

Yugi: *mesmerized by the screen* 

Wingzero: CRAP!!!

Scene: ~Thou shall not view porn in the presence of women.~

Yugi: *surfs the net*

Yami: We were looking all over for you. Why did you leave?

Joey: Are you looking at porn?

Yugi & Yami: JOEY!!!

Tea, Serenity, & Mai: *b*tch slaps Joey*

Wingzero: JOEY!!! THIS IS A PG-13 FIC!!!!

Scene: ~Puppy dog eyes, eh?~

Yugi: Could we go to the beach? *gives yami the cute puppy dog eyes*

Yami: *stares at the ceiling*

Wingzero: You're supposed to look at Yugi!

Yami: …………………..

Scene: ~Pharaoh, defeated by cuteness???? O_o Who knew?~

Yugi: Could we go to the beach? *gives yami the cute puppy dog eyes*

Yami: *nervously twitching* Too cute! Too cute!

Scene: ~And we thought they were evil. v.v;;;~ 

Satan: *wears a coat*

Devils: *building snowmen and making snow angels*

Wingzero: CUT!! You're supposed to ice skate, have snow fights, and stomp on snow angels. 

Devils: -_-;;

Scene:  ~Paging Yami~

Yugi: Yami. 

Yami: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. 

Yugi: Yami!

Yami: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Yugi: YAMI!!

Yami: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Yugi: *shakes the puzzle viciously* 

Yami: *lands on the floor with a THUD!!* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Yugi: -_-;;;

Scene: ~*drool* Wouldn't we like that?~

Yugi: Yami. 

Yami: *comes out inside a shower tub* O.O AAAAAYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Scene: ~Last thing we need: sugar high hikari.~

Yugi: Yami. 

Yami: *comes out with a batch of freshly baked cookies*

Yugi: *glomps Yami* Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!

Wingzero: --

Wingzero: Well, I hope you like it. This is for the first chapter. If I get enough reviews, I'll go onto chapter 2. 

Seto: *crawls on his knees begging* No, please don't!!

Joey: No comments.

Ishtar: Quit whining and take it like a man!

Yami: Yeah, especially since most of them are me and my aibou!!

Seto: *gets up* I knew that. *brushes himself off*

Bakura: --  Yeah right. 

DS: Sure you did. 

Seto: What is this? Yamis gang up on Seto day?

Ishtar: I'm fine with that. 

DS: *has an evil glint in her eyes*

Yami: I could go for it. 

Bakura: My favorite hobby. 

Seto: *nervously inches his way to the exit* I'll see you guys later. 

Yamis: You can count on it!

Seto: *makes a mad dash to the exit*

Wingzero: SOMEBODY has to drag him back in here. 

Yamis: Oh we'll take care of that. *evil smirk*

Wingzero:  --


	2. Chapter 2

Yamis: *searching everywhere for Seto*

Wingzero: If he's not in the studio, at his company, or at work, then where can he be?

Yugi: *shrugs* 

Ryou: Did you try his school?

Joey: Why would he want to go to school?

Yugi: Because no one would bother looking for him there.

Wingzero: DS said she already searched there. 

Ryou: Oh. 

Wingzero: *pauses to think* /DS have you tried the reviews?/

DS: //On it.//

Malik: Well?

Wingzero: They're still looking. 

DS: //Found him. Be back in a few minutes.//

Wingzero: She found him and they'll be a few minutes. 

Malik: *snickers*

Ryou: Oh dear. 

Yugi: …………………

Joey: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we owned Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Scene: ~Oh no, a deaf Yugi!!!~

Yami: YOU'RE WHAT?????   

Yugi: I think ……………………… I'm deaf. 

Wingzero:  -- Cut!!

Scene: ~Never piss off a high school student bearing heavy books.~

Yami: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Yugi: HUMPH!!! *throws a HEAVY book at Yami before storming off the set*

Yami: x_x

Scene: ~It's hard to find good help these days.~

Yami: YOU'RE WHAT?????

Yugi: I'm……………….

Random light crashes VERY close to Yami.

Yami: o.o

Wingzero: BULMA!!! Quit messing with the lighting. 

Bulma: Sorry!

Scene: ~No comments.~

Yugi: I'm half boy-half girl. 

Yami: …………. *glomps Yugi*

Scene: ~Busted.~

Mokuba: *sticks his head out the door*

Seto: You are SOOOO grounded!!

Mokuba: *pouts* 

Wingzero: AHEM!! Stick to the script!

Mokuba: Then I'm not grounded?

Wingzero: Of course not.

Seto: --

Scene: ~Mokuba, sings?~

Mokuba: *sticks his head out the door*

Seto: Mokuba, isn't it past your bed time. 

Mokuba: *sings* Seto and Yugi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…….

Seto: Don't you dare even think about it. 

Yugi: *blushes a bright red*

Scene: ~Who forgot to set his alarm clock?~

Mokuba: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Seto: *walks past Mokuba's door and pauses*

Wingzero: Next time, we should really set his alarm clock. 

Scene: ~Note to self: get a lighter backpack.~

Yami: Oh Ra, why me? *look up pleadingly at the ceiling*

Yugi: HOW COULD YOU!!! *grabs his emergency backpack and falls over with a thud* ACK!

Yami: Shouldn't you be running out of the house?

Yugi: Oh really?  --

Scene: ~Children, eh?~

Yami: Oh Ra, why me? *look up pleadingly at the ceiling* I don't want to have any children!

Yugi: Who said I can bear children?

Wingzero: =) I did. 

Yugi: .

Scene: ~Yami, the dog.~

Yami: Oh Ra, why me? *look up pleadingly at the ceiling*

Yugi: HOW COULD YOU!!! *grabs his emergency backpack and runs out the door*

Yami: YUGI! WAIT! *runs after Yugi*

Wingzero: CUT!!

Scene: ~Possessive, aren't we?~

Yugi: *whispers* Can I come in?

Seto: Sure. *hentai grin*

Yugi: O.O

Yami: *runs onto the set and strangles the billionaire*

Seto: Ack…… need ……….air!

Wingzero: *gets up and pries the furious pharaoh off Seto*

Scene: ~XO Gah, he flirts?~

Yugi: *whispers* Can I come in?

Seto: *bats his eyes* Oh please do. 

Wingzero: NO FLIRTING SETO!!!

DS: *holds back a fuming Yami*

Scene: ~Bed troubles.~

Yugi: *whispers* Can I come in?

Seto: ………………. If you hop in the sac with me.

Wingzero: SETO!!!

DS: *smirks evilly before letting go of Yami* 

Yami: *runs straight towards Seto and strangles the billionaire AGAIN*

Scene: ~Wouldn't that be nice?~

Seto: You should really change. You could get sick. 

Yami: That would be nice. 

Seto: Nice would be watching you. 

Yami: THAT DOES IT!!! *maims Seto and carries Yugi back to their house*

Scene: ~Not again!!!~

Seto: You should really change. You could get sick. *pulls a skin tight outfit out of thin air*

Yugi: I don't think Yami would allow me to wear that. 

Seto: *pouts*

Yami: *runs onto the set and rips the outfit into a million pieces, then proceeds to maim Seto* 

Scene: ~Seto the nurse!!!!~

Seto: You should really change. You could get sick. 

Yugi: That would be nice. 

Seto: ^____^ Then I can be your personal nurse and take care of you.

Yugi: O_o

Scene: ~Sick fear.~

Seto: You should really change. You could get sick. 

Yugi: That would be nice. 

Seto: STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! *runs away from Yugi*

Yugi: Humph!! That was uncalled for!

Scene: ~Last will.~

Seto: You will experience pain some time or another, but remember I will always be here for 

you. 

Yugi: *walks over to Seto and sits next to him*

Seto: *pulls Yugi onto his lap and kisses him*

Wingzero: --; He has a death wish coming. 

Scene: ~Lover? O_o~

Seto: You will experience pain some time or another, but remember I will always be here for you. 

Yugi: *walks over to Seto and sits next to him* Do you really mean that?

Seto: Yes, koi. 

Yugi: -_-;

Wingzero: *falls anime style*

Scene: ~He's VERY possessive.~

Seto: You will experience pain some time or another, but remember I will always be here for you. 

Yugi: *walks over to Seto and sits next to him* Do you really mean that?

Seto: Yes, little one. *pulls Yugi into a loving embrace for a long time*

Yugi: Uh Seto. I think you should let go. 

Seto: Why?

Yugi: Because my yami doesn't seem to be taking it well. 

Seto: *looks at the steaming Yami and releases Yugi*

Scene: ~Don't mess with my hikari.~

Yugi: *runs down the street and bumps into a random guy*

Random Guy: Hi cutie. 

Yami: *runs onto the set and maims the guy*

Yugi: *jump into Yami's arms and hugs him* My hero!

Scene: ~Wrong cue.~

Yugi: *runs down the street and crashes into Joey*

Joey: Hey Yug. Whacha doing?

Wingzero: Cut!

Joey: Ehehehe. Whoops. 

Scene: ~Look a flat White Tiger…….. and Yugi.~

Yugi: *runs down the street*

Lee: *driving his car* I wonder what the Bladebreakers are doing. *runs over Yugi*

Yugi: X_X

Yami: *hops into his monster truck and flattens Lee*

Lee: X_X

Scene: ~Vacation.~

Seto: This had better be important! 

Yami: Where's my Aibou? 

Seto: *smirks* In bed with me. *hangs up the phone immediately*

Wingzero: I need a vacation. 

Scene: ~Yes, it is lost and found.~

Seto: This had better be important!

Yami: It is!

Seto: What do you want Yami?

Yami: For you to return my Aibou!

Seto: What do you think this place is? Lost and found?

Yami: Uh huh.

Seto: *falls anime style*

Scene: ~Wouldn't he like that?~

Seto: This had better be important!

Yami: It is!

Seto: What do you want Yami?

Yugi: *snatches the phone from Seto* Don't bother coming. Seto and I have just hooked up!

Seto: ^__________________________________^

Yami: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scene: ~Don't we all?~

Yami: It's impossible for people to be born of both genders! By the gods, they must have cursed you!

Yugi: . Yeah, they cursed me with these darn female hormones.

Yami: -- 

Scene: ~Blame it on the gods. *gets burned* Pah.~

Yami: It's impossible for people to be born of both genders! By the gods, they must have cursed you!

Yugi: I blame it on Zeus. 

Yami: Curse him!

Zeus: *throws a lighting bolt at Yami*

Yami: *burnt to a crisp* x.x

Scene: ~Conspiracy theory.~

Yami: It's impossible for people to be born of both genders! By the gods, they must have cursed you!

Yugi: It's a conspiracy. A conspiracy, I tell yah!!

Wingzero: See, I told you. 

DS: -- Why do I even bother. 

Scene: ~Biology 101.~

Yami: It's impossible for people to be born of both genders! By the gods, they must have cursed you!

Yugi: No Yami. It's all genetics. You see during meiosis, the cells aren't divided correctly. 

Yami: Huh? What's meiosis?

Yugi: …………….

Scene: ~I was referring to you.~

Yami: It's impossible for people to be born of both genders! By the gods, they must have cursed you!

Yugi: No Yami. It's all genetics. You see during meiosis, the cells aren't divided correctly. 

Cell(from DbZ): What does this have to do with me?

Yugi: I wasn't referring to you. 

Scene: ~An egg???~

Yugi: Well anyways, in order to reproduce, you have an egg and a sperm.

Yami: What does an egg have to do with this?

Yugi: --;; I'm not there yet. 

Scene: ~An egg??? Take 2~

Yugi: Well anyways, in order to reproduce, you have an egg and a sperm.

Yami: ………… I still don't get it. 

Wingzero: Let's get this over with. 

Scene: ~An egg??? Take 3~

Yugi: Well anyways, in order to reproduce, you have an egg and a sperm.

Yami: Why the egg?

Everyone else: ARGH!!!!

DS: *comes onto the set dragging Seto*

YY, YM, &YB: *follows DS trying not to laugh but failing miserably*

Ryou: *walks over to Seto and hands him papers for Anime Insurance*

Seto: ……………………………………..

Wingzero: -- If I get more than eight reviews, I'll post the next one in one or two days. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Wingzero: *watches as the yamis drag Seto off somewhere*

Seto: *clutching the papers to his insurance and praying to any god*

Yugi: Where are they off to?

Wingzero: Most likely our newly built torture chamber. 

Ryou: Oh dear. I'm glad I got him that insurance. 

Malik: This should be interesting. WAIT FOR ME!!!! *runs after them*

Yugi: Okay. 

Disclaimers: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Lord of the Rings, or Cardcaptor Sakura. 

Scene: ~Not a crybaby.~

Yami: *reads script*

Wingzero: Well……………

Yami: I don't cry. 

Wingzero: Suck it up!

Scene: ~At least he tried. v.v~ 

Yami: Boohoo. 

Wingzero: You can do much better than that!!

Scene: ~He could do much better~

Yami: *attempts* Boohoo!

Wingzero: YAMI!!!

Scene: ~That was rude.~

Seto: Did you get a name? 

Servant: He wouldn't give it to me. And he has brought his friends with him? Should I send them up?

Seto: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! LEAVE 'EM THERE!!!!!!

Wingzero: SETO!!!

Scene: ~'Do not disturb' signs may come in handy now.~

Seto: Did you get a name? 

Servant: He wouldn't give it to me. And he has brought his friends with him? Should I send them up?

Seto: Did I not say do not disturb us?

Servant: No. 

Scene: ~Burn, baby, burn!~

Seto: Did you get a name? 

Servant: He wouldn't give it to me. And he has brought his friends with him? Should I send them up?

Yugi: O_o Who in their right mind would visit you?

Scene: ~Who gave Mokuba sugar?~

Seto: Did you get a name? 

Servant: He wouldn't give it to me. And he has brought his friends with him? Should I send them up?

Mokuba: *jumps up from his seat* I'll get them. *runs out the door*

Seto: Note to self: Never allow Mokuba to have cereal full of sugar. 

Scene: ~Hormones? No the script. -.-~

Seto: Did you sleep well?

Yugi: Yes I did. 

Seto: You seem cheerful today. 

Yugi: I can't help it. It's this stupid script!

Wingzero: Yugi!

Scene: ~Innocent, my @$$!~

Seto: You seem cheerful today. 

Yugi: I can't help it. It's these )&^*%&^%) hormones!

Seto: *covers his little brother's ears* 

Wingzero: --  And I thought he was the innocent one. 

Scene: ~May I recommend, heath classes?~

Seto: You seem cheerful today. 

Yugi: I can't help it. It's these hormones. 

Mokuba: What's hormones?

Scene: ~Special privileges.~

Seto: You seem cheerful today. 

Yugi: I can't help it. It's these hormones. 

Seto: *whispers in Yugi's ear* Wanna private tour of my bed?

Yugi: *blushes several shades of red*

Yami: *drags Seto off set and maims him*

Scene: ~O_O!!! Attack of the sugar high hikaris!!!!

Seto: You seem cheerful today. 

Yugi: Aren't I always!!!

Seto: *thinks* I'm not giving him anything with sugar!!!

Scene: ~My, aren't we alert?~

Seto: Do I have to say it?

Wingzero: Yes you do!!

Yugi: I can't help it. It's these hormones. 

Seto: -_-

Scene: *Run away card.~

Seto: You seem cheerful today. 

Yugi: I can't help it. It's these hormones. 

A yellow blur races across the set.

Sakura: *runs onto the set breathing deeply* Have you seen Dash?

Everyone: ???????

Sakura: A yellow fox like creature that can run really fast. 

Everyone: Oh. 

Wingzero: Aren't you supposed to be in the next studio?

Sakura: *sweatdrops* Yeah. Unfortunately, Dash escaped. 

Everyone else: *points in the direction Dash took* 

Sakura: *runs after her card*

Scene: ~And visitors drop by.~

Seto: You seem cheerful today. 

Yugi: I can't help it. It's these hormones. 

Part of the roof caves in. 

Pippin: I don't think we're in Rivendell, anymore. 

Merry: --;;; What ever gave you that idea. 

Seto: What are you doing in my mansion!!!

Scene: ~Never follow a dwarf.~

Seto: You seem cheerful today. 

Yugi: I can't help it. It's these ………..

A dwarf, an elf, and a ranger wander onto the set.

Aragorn: I believe we are headed the wrong way. 

Legolas: -_- I could have told you that. 

Gimli: I followed the map. 

Legolas: Never trust a dwarf for directions. 

Aragorn: Amen to that!

Gimli: Humph!!

Yugi: What are you doing?

Aragorn: We are searching for the ring. 

Seto: Ring?

Legolas: We're going to destroy the accursed ring!!!

Yugi: O_o You can't. 

Aragorn: And why not? 

Yugi: The ring belongs to Ryou. 

LotR crew: ???????? 

Wingzero: The millennium ring, not the ring of power. 

Everyone: Oops!

Scene: ~Oh, we really know what he wants.~

Seto: You seem cheerful today. 

Yugi: I can't help it. It's these hormones. 

Boromir: *runs through the set before tackling Bakura* I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU 

SAURON AND YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME!!!!! *tries to strangle the white haired soul stealer*

Bakura: o_O  GET OFF OF ME!!!!

Wingzero: BOROMIR!!!

Boromir: Yes?

Wingzero: You have Bakura, not Sauron under you. 

Boromir: Ehehehe. Oops. 

Scene: ~Some hiding place we have here.~

Seto: You seem cheerful today. 

Yugi: I can't help it. It's these hormones. 

Sounds can be heard coming from the cabinets.

Mokuba: *opens a cabinet* ACK!!!! *falls on his rear end*

Sam: See, I told you hiding here wasn't a very good idea. 

Frodo: Shut up. 

Wingzero: As much as I like them, I'll have to put a ban on LotR characters until we get this stupid scene finished!!!

Scene: ~Yami the mutt.~

Yami: Please listen to me. ……………. WHAT!!!! I DO NOT BEG!!!!

Wingzero: You will!!!

Scene: ~O_o An aggressive Yugi?~

Yami: Please listen to me. 

Yugi: I never want to speak to you again unless I'm on the top!

Wingzero: Keep your personal lives out of the studio!

Scene: ~Well, what did you expect after last night?~

Yami: Please listen to me. 

Yugi: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Yami: -_-;;;;

Wingzero: Oi!

Scene: ~Spontaneous love life.~

Yami: Please listen to me. 

Yugi: *turns back to Yami* I never want to speak to you again!

Yami: *tackles Yugi and starts making out with him*

Wingzero: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NO MAKING OUT ON THE SET!!!!

Scene: ~Someone restrain the duel monsters!!!~

Yami: Please listen to me. 

Yugi: *turns his back to Yami* I never want to speak to you again!

Calin: *runs into the room and dives behind his masters*

Mirai: *storms into the room and scans for an annoying elf*

Wingzero: CUT!!

Scene: ~Someone get these Ring Wraiths glasses STAT!!!!!~

Yami: *holds out a promise ring* This is a promise ring. 

Ring Wraiths: *run onto the set and tackle Yami*

Yugi: Huh?

Scene: ~The irony of it all.~

Yami: *holds out a promise ring* This is a promise ring. 

Yugi: I know that. Who do you think I am, Duo Maxwell?

Duo: *pops into the set* I resent that!!!

Wingzero: Hey DS, your pilot is here!!!

DS: I'm just giddie with joy. 

Scene: ~Can anyone say possessive?~

Yami: *holds out a promise ring* This is a promise ring. 

Tea: *screeches* THAT'S MINE!!!! MINE, I TELL YAH!!!!!

Everyone: SHUT UP!!!

Scene: ~*whistles innocently*~

Yami: *holds out a promise ring* This is a promise ring. 

Frodo: *pops onto the set* HEY!!! *snatches the ring and leaves*

Yami: O.O 

Scene: ~Klutz attack.~

Yami: *holds out a promise ring* This is a promise ring. 

Yugi: I know that. 

Yami: …………..

Yugi: *snatches the ring and falls* OWIE!!!

Yami: *goes and kisses Yugi*

Scene: *Beans, beans, the magical fruit.~

Yami: *holds out a promise ring* This is a promise ring. 

Yugi: I know that. 

Yami: ……………

Yugi: *snatches the ring*

Yami: *falls off the bed* 

Yugi: *laughing his head off, then farts* Excuse me. 

Yami: @_@

Tyson & Duo: *bring in an entire bowl of beans*

Yugi: ^_______^

Tyson, Duo, & Yugi: *eating the beans while farting*

Yami: X_X

Scene: ~Someone needs a spanking. .~

Yami: Aibou, you're not telling me something. 

Yugi: Don't call me Aibou!!! Call me hot n' sexy!!

Yami: ^______^ Okay!!

Wingzero: *opens her mouth to say something, then shuts it* Why do I even bother?

Scene: ~Never give Yugi caffeine.~

Yami: Aibou, you're not telling me something. 

Yugi: Don't call me Aibou!!! In fact, don't call me at all!!! *kicks Yami out of his soul room*

Yami: *blink, blink, blink, blink*

Scene: ~I will refrain from any comments. --~

Yami: Aibou, you're not telling me something. 

Yugi: Yeah. I'm pregnant. 

Yami: *faints* @_@

Scene: ~I will refrain from any comments. – take 2~

Yami: Aibou, you're not telling me something. 

Yugi: I told you I'm pregnant. 

Yami: *faints* @_@

Yugi: --;;;;;

Scene: ~I will refrain from any comments. – take 3~

Yami: Aibou, you're not telling me something. 

Yugi: For the millionth time, I'M PREGNANT!!!

Yami: O.O *faints* @_@

Yugi: *throws up his hands in defeat*

Wingzero: /DS, are you finished with him?/

DS: //Not in a long shot.//

Wingzero: /Please, try not to kill him./

DS: //Awww. You take the fun out of life.//

Wingzero: /We'll need him to finish the fic./

have a point.//

Wingzero: Anyways, the more reviews I receive the faster I post these chappies!!


	4. Chapter 4

Wingzero: And here we are with another chappie of outtakes. 

Ray: Why am I here?

Wingzero: Don't you like me? *sniffles*

DS: *pops up in one of those circle things, giving Ray the If-You-Make-My-Aibou-Cry-I'll-Make-You-Rue-The-Day-You-Met-Me glare*

Ray: Of course I like you. 

DS: *exits*

Wingzero: *glomps Ray* My little kitty. ^-^

Ray: Meow. 

Wingzero: Oh and we have a guest, Shinimegami. 

Shinimegami: *runs onto the stage breathing deeply* 

Wingzero: What happened?

Shinimegami: Someone turned off my alarm clock. *glares daggers at Tyson*

Tyson: I didn't do it. 

Yami: *thinks* .  Darn! I thought it worked!

Bakura: *thinks* I knew Yami's plan wouldn't work. 

Ishtar: *thinks* We're doomed. 

Scene: ~Someone get this kid a hearing aid!~

Seto: Your call Yugi. 

Yugi: A phone call?

Seto: --U

Scene: ~=9 I'll have some.~

Seto: Your call Yugi. 

Yugi: I would like pineapple, mushrooms, ………….

Seto: -- We're not ordering pizza. 

Yugi: Oh. 

Scene: ~. No need to yell.~

Seto: Your call Yugi. 

Yugi: Yes please. 

Seto: *turns to servant* ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!

Yugi: HEY!!!!

Scene: ~Can it be?????~

Yugi: But I don't want you to fall behind just because of me. *puppy dog eyes*

Yami: AIBOU!!!! *nervously twitches*

Seto: *nervously twitches*

Yugi: -- Not again!

Wingzero: -- You said it. 

Scene: ~He's getting better, I think.~

Yugi: But I don't want you to fall behind just because of me. *puppy dog eyes*

Yami: *tries not to cave in* 

Seto: *still nervously twitching*

Yami: …………………..

Yugi: Well, *pokes the two of them* Your lines!

Wingzero: …………………………..

Scene: ~Oh how the mighty have fallen.~

Yugi: But I don't want you to fall behind just because of me. *puppy dog eyes*

Yami: *thinks* Must resist cuteness. Must resist cuteness. Must resist cuteness. 

Yugi: *widens his eyes to look even more cute*

Yami: *breaks down* You can have anything you want. 

Seto: *tries not to cave in and fails* 

Scene: ~He's such a good parental figure.~

Yugi: But I don't want you to fall behind just because of me. *puppy dog eyes*

Yami: Oh no. *shakes his head* He's giving you the puppy dog eyes. He does it so well. 

Yugi: Remember your promise. 

Yami: I promise I'll be a good father. 

Yugi: ^-^

Seto: O_o

Scene: ~Or I'll rip your *beep* out.~

Yugi: But I don't want you to fall behind just because of me. *puppy dog eyes*

Yami: Oh no. *shakes his head* He's giving you the puppy dog eyes. He does it so well. 

Yugi: Remember your promise.

Yami: Yes, I will be there when you deliver the baby. 

Seto: O_o

Scene: ~I hear wedding bells. *ding* *dong* *ding*~

Yugi: But I don't want you to fall behind just because of me. *puppy dog eyes*

Yami: Oh no. *shakes his head* He's giving you the puppy dog eyes. He does it so well. 

Yugi: Remember your promise.

Yami: Yes, I'll will call the wedding planner. 

Seto: O_o

Scene: ~Suuuuuuuuuure, he will.~

Yugi: But I don't want you to fall behind just because of me. *puppy dog eyes*

Yami: Oh no. *shakes his head* He's giving you the puppy dog eyes. He does it so well. 

Yugi: Remember your promise.

Yami: I promise I won't faint during your delivery. 

Seto: O.O

Scene: ~He takes things too literally.~

Seto: *takes out a missile launcher and shoots Yami*

Yami: @_@

Yugi: --;;; I don't think she meant that. 

Wingzero: SETO!!!

Scene: ~The yami sleeps tonight. *sings*~

Seto: *takes a dart gun and shoots Yami*

Yami: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Wingzero: =( SETO!!!

Scene: ~Now if I only had a rubber duckie!~

Seto: *pelts Yami with water balloons*

Yami:=( If I wanted a bath, I would have taken one!!

Scene: ~Who let him in there?~

Seto: *up in the sound area*

Yami: Where is he? *taps his foot impatiently*

Yugi: *jumps up* I'll go find him. 

Wingzero: He had better have a good reason. *storms out of the set to find the billionaire*

Seto: *plays heavy metal over the speakers REALLY loud*

Yami: @_@

Scene: ~Pharaohs need to be properly bathed.~

Seto: *pulls out a hose and sprays Yami on full blast*

Yami: GRRRRRR!!!!! *soaking wet*

Yugi: *giggling*

Wingzero: SETO!!! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!!

Scene: ~Look, it's a bird, it's a plane, it's only Yami.~

Seto: *pulls out a super leaf blower and turns it on Yami*

Yami: O.O AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets blown away*

Yugi: -- This is getting old. 

Wingzero: *runs onto the set and maims Seto*

Scene: ~His children must have felt that.~

Yugi: *hops onto one* . The pain!!

Mokuba: Ouchies!!!

Scene: ~Tilt-o-matic.~

Yugi: *climbs onto one*

Mokuba: *starts the game*

Yugi: *goes into a turn and falls off*

Mokuba: *goes onto the same turn and fall off*

Seto: --U I'm surrounded by klutzes. 

Scene: ~Practice makes perfect.~

Tea: Listen guys, I have a dance rehearsal in an hour. We're putting on a show in less than a week. Sorry, I can't stay longer. 

Tristan: Yeah, you're going to need all the practice you can get. 

Tea: JERK!!

Scene: ~You gotta be kidding.~

Tea: Listen guys, I have a dance rehearsal in an hour. We're putting on a show in less than a week. Sorry, I can't stay longer. 

Joey: They're ACTUALLY letting you dance in the play. 

Tea: =( JERK!! *slaps Joey*

Mai: *slaps Tea even harder* 

Scene: ~Tea's farewell party.~

Tea: Listen guys, I have a dance rehearsal in an hour. We're putting on a show in less than a week. Sorry, I can't stay longer. 

Yugi: YES!!! *pulls out a stereo*

Yami: Wha?

Joey: *celebrates and busts a few moves*

Tristan: *smiles and joins in the celebration*

Serenity: *sings with the music*

Mai: *brings out a piñata that resembles Tea*

Ryou: *brings out the grub*

Tea: ???????

Yugi: You're leaving. 

Tea: =( *storms out of the studio*

Scene: ~Cat fight!~

Seto: You entered his soul room without his permission!

Yami: That's nothing new! Besides he was sleeping!

Seto: You shouldn't have gotten him pregnant!

Yami: Both of us wanted it!

Wingzero: KEEP YOUR PERSONAL LIVES OFF THE SET!!!!

Scene: ~May he rest in peace or is that pieces?~

Seto: How could you do that to Yugi!

Yami: It's none of your business. 

Seto: It is my business! Especially when I ask for his hand in marriage! 

Yami: *maims Seto*

Scene: ~. They make such good parents.~

Seto: How could you do that to Yugi!

Yami: It's none of your business!

Seto: It is my business! I will not raise a child of yours!

Yugi: --;;; Such good parent material.

Scene: ~Kinky Yugi.~

Seto: How could you do that to Yugi!

Yami: It's none of your business. 

Seto: How could you force Yugi to sleep with you!

Yami: He wanted it as much as I did!

Seto: No he didn't!

Yugi: Yes I did!

Seto: O.O

Scene: ~The irony.~

Seto: How could you do that to Yugi!

Yami: It's none of your business!

Seto: You got Yugi PREGNANT!!!

Yami: SO???

Yugi: --U 

Wingzero: And now ends another chappie. 

Shinimegami: What a shame. Where is Seto?

Ray: The yamis have taken to torturing him. 

Shinimegami: Oh. 

Wingzero: /DS, what are you doing?/

DS: //Seto hunting.//

Wingzero: /Why?/

DS: //We have a fake.//

Shinimegami: Whasup?

Wingzero: They're Kaiba hunting.

Shinimegami: Where are they?

Wingzero: The reviews. 

Shinimegami: *runs off to the review*

Ray: --;;;


	5. Chapter 5

Wingzero: Oi! This fic needs to be updated. 

Ray: You said it. 

DS: *walks in with Seto dressed in a pink fairy costume made by Madison from Cardcaptor Sakura* 

Wingzero: *blink, blink, blink* 

Shinimegami: ^_________^

Wingzero: I take it you had fun. 

Shinimegami: Yup!!!

Bakura: *can't seem to keep a straight face*

Yami: *laughing so hard he has to lean on Bakura for support* 

Ishtar: *snickers before busting*

Malik: *busy taking pictures*

Seto: I resent this!!!! *gets blinded by two flashes*

Wingzero: *has an innocent look as she hides her camera*

Shinimegami: Could I get copies?

Wingzero: Sure! 

Scene: ~That's what sand is for, eh?~

Yami: Aibou what do you want to do at the beach?

Yugi: Bury you. 

Yami: YUGI!!!

Wingzero: --UU Typical. 

Scene: ~Warning for all yamis.~

Yami: Aibou what do you want to do at the beach?

Yugi: A picnic. 

Yami: ……………………….

DS: Tip, don't bring sugar. 

Scene: ~Making out is fun to do.~

Yami: Aibou, what do you want to do at the beach? 

Yugi: Make out. 

Yami: ^____________________________^

Wingzero: NO MAKING OUT ON THE SET!!!!

Yugi: But it's the beach. 

Wingzero: We'll be filming there!!

Yugi: I knew that!

Yami: Sure you did aibou. 

Yugi: You're getting nothing tonight. 

Yami: O.O But, but, but, but……………….

Scene: ~v.v I so did NOT hear that.~

Yugi: But Yami. Everyone is going to be wearing swimming attire, why can't you?

Yami: First of all, Aibou, I don't have any swimming trunks. 

Yugi: Then we'll just go to a nude beach. 

Wingzero: O_o You do realize this is a PG-13 fic!!!

Scene: ~Hentais abound.~

Yugi: But Yami. Everyone is going to be wearing swimming attire, why can't you?

Yami: First of all, Aibou, I don't have any swimming trunks.

Yugi: I don't mind. *hentai grin*

Yami: *blushes several shades of red*

Scene: ~Random Dragonball Z chars.~

Yugi: But Yami. Everyone is going to be wearing swimming attire, why can't you?

Yami: First of all, Aibou, I don't have any swimming trunks.

Trunks: *pops onto the scene* What does this have to do with me?

Yugi: O.o I wasn't referring to you. 

Trunks: Why did mom have to give me this name? *sighs and leaves*

Scene: ~Birthday suits are pretty.~

Yugi: But Yami. Everyone is going to be wearing swimming attire, why can't you?

Yami: First of all, Aibou, I don't have any swimming trunks. Second, I don't look good in trunks. 

Yugi: You look good in anything. 

Yami: *blushes red*

Yugi: But I would like you in nothing. 

Yami: *falls over not believing his hikari* 

Wingzero: *falls over anime style*

Scene: ~Must be from Tea's closet. v.v~

Yami: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yugi: What just happened? 

Yami: *wearing a pink frilly dress*

Yugi: *rolling on the floor laughing out loud*

Wingzero: *snickers*

Scene: ~The horror, the horror!!!!~

Yami: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Yugi: What just happened?

Yami: *wearing a funny bunny outfit*

Yugi: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *runs off the set completely scared out of his mind*

Scene: ~DMG, where? *maims DMG*~

Yami: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Yugi: What just happened?

Yami: *wearing a Dark Magician Girl outfit* 

Yugi: *picks up his chair and starts thwacking Yami with it* DIE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE 

FOR A DUEL MONSTER!!!!!

Yami: @_@

DS: I never knew he had it in him. 

Wingzero: That's for us hikaris to know and for you to find out. 

DS: --UUU

Scene: ~*sings* And it's an itsy bitsy, teeny weeny polka dot bikini, that she wore.~

Yami: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: What just happened?

Yami: *wearing a really skimpy neon pink bikini*

Yugi: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Bakura & Ishtar: *taking pictures like crazy*

Yami: GRRRR!!!!!

Bakura & Ishtar: Eeep!!! *run for their lives*

Yami: *runs after them with a frying pan of death* 

Wingzero: So that's where it went. 

Ryou: Could you stop him before he hurts my yami?

Malik: Ditto. 

Wingzero: *snaps her fingers and puts Yami in his usual attire*

Yami: *stops chasing the other two and goes over to his aibou but not before breaking their cameras into tiny pieces*

Scene: ~The weirdness of it all.~

Yami: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Yugi: What just happened?

Yami: I do NOT do PINK!!!! *eyes his neon hot pink shorts*

Yugi: I think you look hot in it. 

Yami: ………………. You're weird. 

Yugi: And proud of it. 

DS: You have been hanging around my aibou too much. 

Yami: I do concur. 

Wingzero: Is there anything wrong with that?

DS & Yami: No. 

Scene: ~Did I do that?~

Yami: //What am I going to do with you?//

Yugi: /Come and have fun!/ 

Yami: *gets surrounded by the mob* 

Yugi: *pouts through their mental link*

Yami: *sends the mob to the shadow realm*

Wingzero: NO SENDING THE EXTRAS TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!

Yami: *whistles innocently*

Scene: ~How many times have we gone over this, Yami??~

Yami: //What am I going to do with you?//

Yugi: /Come and have fun!/ 

Yami: *gets surrounded by the mob* I challenge all of you to a shadow game!!!

Yugi: . Not this again!!

Wingzero: Not again!!!! 

Scene: ~Tea steals the show.~

Yami: //What am I going to do with you?//

Yugi: /Come and have fun!/ 

Yami: *gets surrounded by the mob* 

Tea: *runs out of the mob* YAMI!!!! *glomps Yami* 

Yami: O.O!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: *runs after Yami*

Yami: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: *glares daggers at Tea*

DS: *chases Tea, while wielding her plasma scythe* 

Wingzero: How did she sneak that weapon on the set?

Scene: ~Note self: screening is your friend.~

Yami: //What am I going to do with you?//

Yugi: /Come and have fun!/ 

Yami: *gets surrounded by the mob* 

Mob: *picks up Yami and runs away with him*

Yugi: *runs after the mob* COME BACK HERE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!!!!

Wingzero: I should really screen our extras. 

Ray: Yah think?

Wingzero: Shat up! 

Scene: ~Wouldn't we like that?~

Yugi: *pounces on Yami* 

Yami: O.O *falls into the water* 

Yugi: *pops back up*

Yami: *loses his swimming trunks*

Yugi: *holds them up*

Yami: Hey thanks. 

Yugi: *runs onto the beach while holding his yami's swimming trunks*

Yami: . YUGI!!!!!

Scene: ~*drool* Yami, birthday suit.~

Yami: *pulls Yugi under*

Yugi: O.O!!! 

Yami: *pops back up* 

Yugi: *no where to be scene*

Yami: *feels something strange*

Yugi: *pulls down Yami's swimming trunks*

Yami: . Not again!!!!

Scene: ~Call the lifeguards!!!!~

Yami: *pulls Yugi under* 

Yugi: *no where to be scene* 

Yami: Aibou? *frantically scans the area*

Yugi: *on the beach buying ice cream* 

Yami: Aibou!!!!!! *freaks out*

Yugi: /Yes, Yami?/

Yami: *sees Yugi on the beach eating ice cream and nearly collapses with relief*

Yugi: ??????

Scene: ~Glad he has life insurance.~

Yami: *plays with Yugi*

Joey: *swims with a shark fin on him*

Yugi: O.O!!! SHARK!!!!! *grabs his yami's hand and runs onto the beach*

Yami: !!!!!!!!

Joey: *surfaces and starts laughing his head off*

Yugi & Yami: GRRRRR!!!!

Joey: Eep!!! *runs as if his very existence depends on it*

Yugi & Yami: *chase Joey*

Scene: ~That's what helmets are for.~

Yami: *tosses Yugi into the limo* 

Yugi: *hits his head on the opposite window* OWWIE!!!

Yami: Gomen, gomen, gomen!!!!

Yugi: @_@

Scene: ~Where did he come from?~

Yami: *tosses Yugi into the limo*

Yugi: *lands on top of Seto's lap*

Seto: ^____________________________^

Yami: *hauls Seto out of the limo and maims him*

Scene: ~A little piece of advice: never piss off a gundam.~

Yami: *tosses Yugi into the limo*

Yugi: *goes through an open window and lands on top of Ray*

Ray: OW!!!! 

Yami: Oh CRAP!!!!!! *runs for his life*

Wingzero: *very pissed off and starts chasing Yami with her zero system activated*

Scene: ~Shadow realm, huh?~

Yami: *tosses Yugi into the limo*

Yugi: *lands on top of Mirai* 

Mirai: Ooof!!! *blink, blink* Master, how did you enter the shadow realm?

Yugi: Yami. 

Mirai: Oh. 

Scene: ~He's just being extra careful.~

Yami: Huh?

Yugi: *wearing a football helmet* 

Yami: *twitches* Why are you wearing that? *points to the helmet*

Yugi: I don't want any more brain damage. 

Wingzero: ARGH!!! Can't think any more. 

Ray: She had a major paper due today and spent more than four hours writing it nonstop. 

Shinimegami: Ouch!

Wingzero: @_@

Ray: *catches Wingzero before she hits the ground*

DS: AIBOU!!! *eyes Ray* 

Ray: *panics as he is holding DS's aibou* Where is Kai when you need him?

DS: Don't you drag him into this!!!

Shinimegami: *grabs a bowl of popcorn and watches* 

Kai: *mysteriously makes an appearance*

Ray: THANK GOD!!!!

Kai: *blink, blink*

DS: *forgets about Ray and glomps Kai* o^-^o

Ray: *brings Wingzero to her office*


	6. Chapter 6

Wingzero: Wow, I haven't been keeping updating this in such a long time. 

Yami: *thinks* Darn, she remembered. ⌐⌐

Bakura: *thinks* Why me???

Ishtar: *thinks* MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'm not in this until later on. 

Snowangel: Did I make it?

Wingzero: Yup.

Yami: You're inviting your friends?

Wingzero: Why not? After all, this is MY fic.

Snowangel: ^^ What she said.

DSC: ???????????

Shinimegami: Hey, aren't you DS's twin?

DSC: ⌐⌐ What makes you think that?

Kurama: Cause you two look alike. 

DS: -.- Baka.

Kurama: HEY!!!!

Wingzero: And on with the fic!!!!

Scene: ~Next event: yami jumping.~

Yugi: *jumps onto Yami*

Yami: ^-^

Yugi: *pokes Yami* You're supposed to be surprised. 

Yami: Oh okay. *pretends to be surprised*

Yugi: -.- It's too late. 

Yami: Oh well. 

Scene: ~Insanity rules around here.~

Yami: I don't know. What if there are crazy duelists there? *shifty eyes*

Yugi: Malik and his yami are still in Egypt.

Yami: --U I wasn't referring to them.

Yugi: Bakura hasn't made a scene.

Yami: . Not the petty thief!!!

Bakura: *growls* Who are you calling a 'petty thief' Ancient pharaoh?

Yami: You are!

Bakura: *chases Yami around*

Yami: *runs around for the amusement before using his Spellbinding Circle*

Bakura: *is now trapped and cursing in Egyptian*

Scene: ~Too much information!!!~

Mokuba: I thought you two spend way too much time together.

Yugi: You don't know how true that is. ^-^

Mokuba: v.v I so did not need to hear that. 

Seto: Yugi!!! Do not ruin the innocent ears of my brother!!!!

Mokuba: Oh you mean the birds and the bees?

Seto: .

Scene: ~Shell shocked.~

Yugi: *banging the oyster on the desk*

Oyster: =) *jumps up and hits Yugi on the nose*

Yugi: Owwie. ;_;

Yami: OMAE O KORUSO!!!!!! *takes Wing's frying pan of death and bangs the oyster*

Oyster: X_x

Yugi: ^-^

Scene: ~Fortune oysters?~

Yugi: *banging the oyster on the desk*

Oyster: *opens up to reveal a fortune*

Fortune: *reads* You will be transformed into a kitten. 

Yugi: Yeah right. ⌐⌐

Yami: What does that person know?

Yugi: You're telling me. 

Later on in the fic.

Yugi: *is now a kitten* I hate the fortune oyster.

Yami: You're telling me. *glares at Anzu*

Scene: ~Uhh………….. no comments.~

Yugi: *banging the oyster on the desk*

Oyster: You've got mail! *annoying voice*

Yugi: O_o Yami, are you on my computer?

Yami: No, I'm in the bathroom.

Yugi: O_O!!!!!

Oyster: You've got mail!

Yugi: *thwacks the oyster*

Oyster: Owwies.

Scene: ~French fries anyone?~

Yami: *throws Yugi over his shoulder*

Yugi: *protests* Yami, I can walk. 

Yami: I know you CAN walk.

Yugi: So stop carrying me like a sack of potatoes. *pouts*

Yami: But you're MY sack of potatoes. 

Yugi: .;;;;

Scene: ~Yamis, who needs 'em?~

Yugi: What, is Yami scared of a little ride?

Yami: *pins Yugi* Now, what makes you think the king of games backs down from little rides?

Bakura: *mutters* Baka, ancient pharaoh.

Yami: *mutters* Petty thief!!!

Bakura: *growls and fire surrounds him*

Ryou: *sighs* Yamis.

Malik: -.- I know what you mean.

Wingzero: You said it.

Scene: ~I will refrain from physically harming my other half.~

Yugi: I want to know why you were ignoring me on our way back home. *pouts*

Yami: You were saying something?

Yugi: *twitch* *twitch* *glares daggers at Yami*

Scene: ~What was he thinking?~

Yugi: I want to know why you were ignoring me on our way back home. *pouts*

Yami: Tea.

Yugi: O_O!!!! SAY WHAT!!!!!!!

Yami: Um…. *scratches his head nervously* I can explain.

Yugi: ⌐⌐ Oh really. 

Yami: I was thinking about drinking tea. *thinks* Please tell let him buy it.

Yugi: As if.

Yami: *thinks* Dang it!!!

Scene: ~Junk food will stunt your growth. See example 1.~

Yugi: *compromises* Well, if there are no mobs there, we will stay. If there happens to be an unruly mob of dueling fans out there, we will immediately return home, without being followed, of course. Then, we will head to the nearest video rental store and rent a few movies. We'll spend the night watching movies and eating junk food.

Grandpa: *pops into the scene* Grandson! Did you not know that junk food will stunt your growth?

Yami: So that's why we're both short.

Yugi: .

Scene: ~Innocent, my @$$.~

Grandpa: I see you're home. *amuse look* Did you have fun at the beach?

Yugi: You bet grandpa. I've never had so much fun in my entire life!

Grandpa: As long as it is clean fun. 

Yami: *thinks* The only fun we had is cleaning each other off. My aibou gives such good blow jobs. *sighs at the thought*

Yugi: ^^U Sure we did. 

Yami: Uh. Right. 

Scene: ~What they really think.~

Grandpa: What do you boys plan to do tonight?

Yami: *thinks* I want to take Yugi tonight, but unfortunately, he's very vocal in bed and you'll hear it so we'll think of some other way to amuse ourselves.

Yugi: *thinks* We're going to the carnival and have some fun afterwards. Maybe I can get Yami to buy me some ice cream. 

Grandpa: *thinks* I hope they're really happy, but if Yami does anything to harm my grandson, he won't be having children period. 

Yugi: We're going to the carnival.

Scene: ~They're working together.~ 

Grandpa: Seto called this afternoon and left a message.

Yami: Note to self: get every one of Kaiba's numbers blocked. 

Yugi: YAMI!!! That isn't nice. 

Grandpa: Would you like some help?

Yugi: . Not you too!!!!

Scene: ~That's what you say.~

Seto: Mokuba has been pestering me to go there last weekend except he became ill.  *is amused* I had promised to take him either today or tomorrow, but seeing as you're going why not all of us ride there together.

Yami: The only person that's going to be doing the riding is me!!!

Seto: Says who?

Yugi: Says me!

Grandpa: Yugi!! *stern voice while glaring*

Yugi: I mean my grandpa! *nervously backs away*

Grandpa: ^-^ Much better. 

Scene: ~He's quite the possessive pharaoh, isn't he?~

Yami: My aibou and I are spending quality time. *growls* We don't need the likes of you to ruin the entire evening.

Seto: Who said that I would ruin the evening? You aren't dating Yugi.

Yami: *getting angry*

Seto: So I don't see any reason if I hang out with Yugi.

Yami: *is furious at the brunette*

Seto: And you already have a girlfriend so that leaves Yugi available. 

Yami: *is now seething with anger*

Wingzero: --U CUT!!!!

Wingzero: Feh, not many peeps reviewing this. 

Snowangel: Hey, quit stealing my catch phrases. 

Inu Yasha: You mean MY catch phrases.

Snowangel: Whatever.

Shinimegami: Hey, that's mine!!!

Wingzero: Oi.

DSC: v.v  Are you planning on inviting anyone to this fic?

Wingzero: Depends on who asks. I may not be able to put everyone in the announcements every single time. And from time to time, a loyal reviewer will be featured in a clip. 

DS: --U Are you trying to get more reviews.

Wingzero: No, it's just that I want to give back to my reviewers.

DS: Riiiiiiiiiiiight. 

Wingzero: *takes her frying pan of death and punts DS onto the moon*

DS: --U Not again.


	7. Chapter 7

Insanity, Thy Name is Yugioh!: Chapter 7

Scene: ~Well, wasn't that scary enough?~

Yugi & Yami: *enter the haunted house*

Barney: *comes out* I wuv you, you wuv me! We're one happy family!!!

Yugi: *runs out of the room screaming into the next room*

Yami: *runs after his hikari to make sure he's okay* 

Teletubbies: *enter* Hi!

Yugi: *pales before turning and running into another room*

Yami: *sighs and keeps running*

Brittney Spears: *sings* Oops, I did it again, got lost in the game. Oh, baby baby……….

Yugi: @@ *faints*

Yami: *picks up his hikari and carries him out* 

Scene: ~Mirror Force Reflect!!!~

Seto: *throws a ball into the basket*

Ball: *bounces back out and hits Seto on the forehead*

Seto: @@ *falls over*

Wingzero: --U All right, who was using Mirror Force?

Yami: *whistles innocently*

Ray: --UU We should have known. 

Scene: ~Angry Teas scary? That's one for the books.~

Yugi: I want to tell the others about my .... condition. I need your support when I tell them.

Yami: Of course. An angry herd of Teas can't keep me away. 

Yugi: v.v Yami, that was suppose to be 'angry herd of camels.'

Yami: So? I don't find angry camels scary. 

Tea: HEY!!!!

Wingzero: O_o Who let her on the set???

Kai: *stands up, grabs the annoying dancer, and throws her out the window* There.

Scene: ~Thou shall not send fans to the Shadow Realm. It's crowded enough!~

Random Fan 1: Can we please get your autograph? *holds out a duel monster card*

Random Fan 2: Please?

Yami: All you get is a trip to the Shadow Realm!!!

Yugi: *glares at Yami* Haven't we gone over this before?

Yami: *sighs* No sending innocent mortals to the Shadow Realm.

Yugi: Good. 

Random Fans: O_o!!!!

Scene: ~Attack of the killer balls.~

Yami: *throws balls into a basket only to have them bounce right out* =( GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

Seto: And I thought you were the king of games. 

Yami: =) *throws his last ball in at an angle so it bounces out and hits Seto where the sun don't shine* SCORE!!!!!

Mokuba: *moves away* That's gonna hurt. 

Seto: *clutches his most precious part as he collapses to the ground* *squeaks* You're not kidding. 

Yugi: I think these balls have a vendetta against you. 

Scene: ~What Yugi really thinks.~

Yami: *tosses a ball which doesn't land in a colored cup*

Yugi: *thinks* --U Just my luck. I end up with an uncoordinated yami. 

Yami: *tosses another ball which has the same results*

Yugi: *thinks* We're going to be here all night until he sinks one of those balls. 

Yami: *lands one in the blue colored cup*

Yugi: *thinks* Maybe not. 

Scene: ~Sick before the ride?~

Yami: Are you sure you want to ride this? *looks at the swing ride*

Yugi: Don't tell me the king of games is scared? *teases* Even Seto rode it. 

Yami: *huffs* 

Yugi: *takes a seat on the ride*

Random Teen: *takes the seat behind Yugi*

Yami: *glares at the teen*

Random Teen: *pulls off his mask to reveal Tea*

Yami: O_O!!!!! *jumps into his aibou's lap*

Tea: *makes kissing sounds*

Yugi: *turns around and turns sick before running to the bathroom*

Yami: *isn't far behind Yugi*

Scene: ~More uses of glue.~

Yami: Are you sure you want to ride this? *looks at the swing ride*

Yugi: Don't tell me the king of games is scared? *teases* Even Seto rode it. 

Yami: *huffs* 

Yugi: *takes a seat on the ride*

Random Teen: *takes the seat behind Yugi*

Yami: *glares at the teen*

Random Teen: Please don't hurt me? *begs*

Yami: Then get off!!!

Random Teen: I would like to but………

Yami: But what????

Random Teen: But I'm stuck to the seat. *tries to get up and ends up stuck*

Yami: .

Ishtar: *whistles innocently*

Wingzero: --U Yamis. *sighs*

Scene: ~Naughty Yami!~

Yami: Why would you want to go on there? *eyes the carousel* All you do is go in circles.

Yugi: That's not the point. *is about to lecture Yami*

Yami: ^-^ Just the right speed for us to make out and no Grandpa around to catch us. XP

Innocent children: O_o

Scene: ~Wheeeee!!!! Rides. FUN!~ 

Mokuba: *is waiting in line for the haunted house with his older brother* Hey guys!

Yugi: ^-^ Hi!

Seto: *glares daggers at Yami*

Yami: *glares daggers at Seto*

Yugi: So what have you been guys up to?

Mokuba: We went on a few rides. 

Seto: *thinks* We didn't go on any rides I liked. I want to ride Yugi.

Yami: *thinks* He'd better not be after my aibou. 

Mokuba: But I wanted to go to the haunted house. My friends were saying it's the coolest. 

Yugi: Don't forget to say hi to Barney.

Seto: *pales*

Yami: *takes a piccie*

Seto: HEY!!!!!!! *chases Yami around while wielding a baseball bat*

Scene: ~No need for that.~

Yugi: *gets onto the ferris wheel*

Yami: *sits besides his hikari*

The ride starts.

Yugi: *snuggle against Yami*

Yami: *blush* *snuggles back*

Yugi: *starts nuzzling Yami*

Yami: *blushes even redder and starts making out with Yugi*

Yugi: *moans*

Seto: O_O!!!! *covers his brother's eyes*

Mokuba: But Seto…………


	8. Chapter 10

~Scene: YAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

Yugi: *thinks* I wonder where yami is?

Yami: *is at the local bar getting drunk with the tomb robber and the psycho* o^_^o

Yugi: .......................

~Scene: Only Yugi~

Yugi: *gets out of bed*

Plushies: *falls over and buries someone*

Yami: *just comes out of his soul room to get buried* AIBOU!!!! *sounds muffled*

Yugi: ^^UU Hehehehe. Gomen???

~Scene: Where's the understudy room?~

Tea: Shut up runt!!!!

Mokuba: *cries on Seto's shoulder*

Seto: *runs and strangles Tea for being mean to his brother* 

Tea: *turning blue*

Yugi: Was that in the script?

Wingzero: -_- No, Yugi it wasn't.

~Scene: Don't underestimate his room!~

Tea: Disgusting!! *backs away from Yugi only to trip on a roller blade*

Yugi: I wondered where I put that. ^______________________________________^

Everyone else: *face faults*

Bakura: It's in the middle of the room!!! How could you not see it!!!!

Yugi: *sniffles*

Yami: *maims Bakura*

Bakura: @_@

~Scene: Too Much Information!~

Yugi: *calls Joey on the phone*

Joey: *mumbles* Hello, Seto sweetie.

Yugi: O_O!!!! JOEY!!!!

Joey: YUGI!!!! *hangs up*

Yami: Well..........

Yugi: O_O!!!! Too much information!

~Scene: NNOOOOO HIS INNOCENCE!!!!~

Yugi: /That's reassuring. Where's grandpa./

Yami: //He mentioned something about getting ready.//

Yugi: /Getting ready for what? He doesn't work on Sundays./

Yami: //You know that time of the week.//

Yugi: /I don't get you Yami./

Yami: //Aibou, every man has his needs, even old men.// *hentai smirk*

Yugi: EWWWWW!!!!!!

~Scene: Note to Self: Never Tell my Aibou about my Past Habits~

Yami: Aibou, why are you up so early? *whines*

Yugi: *chides Yami* It's almost nine.

Yami: *whines some more* still early.

Yugi: And to think you were the pharaoh who woke up with the sun.

Yami: *thinks* Dang.

~Scene: What a way to Wake up.~

Yami: ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....

Yugi: *just gets out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him*

Yami: *still sleeping*

Yugi: *drops the towel and lays next to Yami*

Yami: *wakes up and falls on top of Yugi*

Yugi: *snickers*

Yami: What a way to wake up. *hentai grin*

~Scene: Gone Crazy Be Back Soon~

Yugi: *spacing out*

Yami: //Aibou??//

Yugi: /Hmmm?/

Yami: //AIBOU!!!//

Yugi: Oh right Yami. The carpet needs to be mowed. The cabinets need to be trimmed. The shoes need to go into the freezer. Um....... The clothes need to 

be vacuumed. The grass needs to be washed. The dishes need to be dusted. and the toilet needs a pedicure!

Everyone else: o_0

Marik: *off set* And they call me crazy.

~Scene: Anyone Know the Number to a Good Shrink?~

Yugi: *calls the Bakura residency*

Bakura: *answers the phone* Whoever this is, we're not interested!! If this is Marik, go screw your hikari!!! Cause you're not getting MINE!!!

Yugi: O_O I'm going to be scarred for life.

Bakura: ^^U Oops, sorry there short stuff.

Yugi: O_O

Bakura: Yugi?

Yugi: O_O

Bakura: Dang, now I have to fork cash over for his psychiatrist.

~Scene: Vanity Issues~

Ryou: I guess this is a serious issue.

Yugi: Once again, you're right. *gets interrupted*

Ryou: Of course I'm right. I'm *ALWAYS* right.

Yugi: *falls over anime style*

Ryou: Yugi???

Scene: ~Miracles Abound.~

Yami: Why don't you call your friends? They should be awake by now.

Yugi: You've got to be kidding! Joey up at this hour, it'd be like, well ........ a miracle.

Yami: You do believe in miracles?

Yugi: That would be saying Joey woke up early to go to church.

[At a church.]

Joey: *prays* Dear father, please protect my little sister and let her be with the one she truly loves.......

~Scene: It's a Girl Thing.~

Yugi: *calls Mai*

Mai: *reaches over to the phone* Hi, Yugi I'm a little busy right now.

Yugi: O_O Are you reading my mind?

Mai: Caller ID.

Yugi: *face faults* Right, I knew that.

Mai: I'll call you back in a couple of minutes.

Yugi: Why later?

Mai: Because it's that time of month.

Yugi: What time of month?

Mai: The red monster.

Yugi: EEEP!!!!! *hangs up the phone*

Mai: Now where were we? *has a bowl of chocolate ice cream*

~Scene:  No comments!~

Ryou: So Yugi, what do you want to do today? 

Yugi: I haven't decided. *notices Tea advancing on Yami*

Yami: *scoot* *scoot* *scoot* Whatever you want Aibou.

Tea: *glares at Yami* *scoot* *scoot* *scoot*

Yugi: *sighs*

Yami: *scoot* *scoot* *scoot*

Tea: *scoot* *scoot* *scoot*

Everyone else: --U *sigh*

~Scene: *whistles innocently*~

Yami: *with a cold voice* You've hurt my light. I can never forgive you for that.

Tea: *pleads* But Yami.

Yami: As of now, we are NO longer dating!

Tea: Fine! I don't need you anyways! *storms towards the door and crashes into it* Who forgot to leave this open?

Mokuba: *whistles innocently*

Wingzero: MOKUBA!!!

~Scene: Demon??? WHERE????~

Yami: *with a cold voice* You've hurt my light. I can never forgive you for that.

Tea: *pleads* But Yami.

Yami: As of now, we are NO longer dating!

Tea: Fine! I don't need you anyways! *only to have the door slam into her face* @_@ I'm okay. Really, I am. *falls over*

Yusuke: *glares at Hiei* You said a demon was in here.

Hiei: *snorts* There is still a demon in here.

Kurama: *from the hallway* And that would be you Hiei.

Hiei: *falls over anime style* -- Baka no kitsune.


End file.
